Honey Funny Bambi
by Tiwi ngeJamban
Summary: HoMin fanfiction by Homin Changmomo. Gak bisa buat Summary. Cek sendiri aja didalam. Salam HoMin Shipper. We are T.


"**Honey Funny Bambi****"**

Pairing : HoMin (Yunho and Changmin)

Karya : **HoMin Changmomo**

Rate : T

Genre : Tentuin sendiri dah :D

Warning : Typos, tanda baca ancur, miskin kosa kata, cerita abal, pasaran, gampang ditebak.

.

.

**Salam 'We are T' buat seluruh pecinta HoMin yang ada diseluruh dunia.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah ripiuw di fanfic saya sebelumnya, buat temen2 ngeJAMBAN saya juga makasih bnyak.**

**Fanfic ini emang nggak se fenomenal punya Ela-ela Changminnie**

**Nggak se keren punya HoMin'eL**

**Nggak se amazing punya HoMin Charm**

**Nggak se romantis punya YunMin Heart **

**Dan nggak se ****perfect**** punya author-author lainnya, fanfic ini jauh dari kata layak . Cuma cocok dibaca sambil ngeJAMBAN, make bahasa saya sendiri bahasa yang amat sangat sederhana dan amat mudah dimengerti. Bukannya saya nggak mao bikin fanfic yang bagus kaya author laen, tapi masalahnya emang saya nggak bisa #ngeness Lol**

**Maap saya kebanyakan ngoceh #pletakk langsung aja deh . **

**Berang-berang makan ketupat**

**Nyook berangkaaaat~**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi saatnya seseorang untuk mendapatkan cinta sama seperti bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran tapi kenyataannya itu sama sekali nggak berlaku buat gue, karena sejak lulus sekolah dasar gue tulus jadi jomblo abadi sejak kejadian itu, kejadian yang nggak bakalan bisa gue lupain seumur hidup. Kejadian itu seperti layaknya karma buat gue karena sampai sekarang ini gue susah banget buat ngedapetin pacar padahal tampang gue nggak jelek-jelek banget cuma yang matanya rada juling yang bilang gue jelek. padahal kalo lagi ngaca gue kadang suka narsis sendiri mengamati betapa indahnya paras cantik gue. Oh iya sampe lupa, kenalin nama gue Shim Changmin saat ini gue masih kuliah di Universitas HoMinoids jurusan Mesin aer semester 4 di Seoul sebelahan ama kota Semarang, umur gue 20 tahun umur dimana saat masih seger-segernya.

Siang ini kelar kuliah gue iseng-iseng duduk dibawah pohon asem sembari minum cendol hari ini entah kenapa kepala gue isinya selalu memori yang sama sekali nggak pengen gue inget, Arghhh si culun jelek Jung Yunho yang udah ngebuat gue sampe sekarang ini nggak pernah ngerasain yang namanya pacaran, sangat MENG-KAMPRETKAN BUKAN ?!

Waktu itu gue masih SD kelas 5 karena gue cakep dan pinter ditambah lagi gue orangnya suka menabung dan menolong, cewek-cewek banyak banget yang ngedeketin gue. Hari itu pas waktu istirahat gue lagi duduk sendirian ditaman sekolah tiba-tiba aja gue disamperin oleh sesosok makhluk yang terbilang langka. Bentuknya nggak beraturan pake kaca mata tebel, giginya dipagerin alias pake kawat, gendut, rambutnya klimis dan ada butiran ingus yang keluar-masuk dari sela-sela idungnya. Bocah itu namanya Yunho temen kelas sebelah gue umur dia 2 tahun lebih tua dibanding gue tapi karena dia 2 tahun nggak pernah naek kelas maka jadilah kita teman seangkatan. Dengan langkah pelan dan wajah malu-maluin dia nyodorin sebuah amplop warna pink bergambar tengkorak tulisannya **Dear : Ch4ngd0l4 cel4ma4ny4**=_=

"I..I.. ini buat lo Changdola". Yunho menyerahkan amplop itu sambil tertunduk malu. Gue menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Changdola? nama gue Changmin bukan Changdola, Surat apa ini?". Tanya gue yang masih terheran-heran.

"Iya ini surat cinta buat lo, dari gue". Jawab si Yunho dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Lo salah orang ya, gue ini laki-laki bukan perempuan nih surat lo gue balikin". Jawab gue seraya mengembalikan surat itu ketangan si Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan gue langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukan. Dia memicingkan matanya diperhatikannya wajah gue dengan seksama, berkali-kali dia teliti kondisi gue dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki.

"Lo laki-laki?". Tanya Yunho sambil mengelap ingus dengan punggung tangannya. Gue mengangguk dengan perasaan berjijik ria.

Ggue kira lo perempuan". Lanjutnya sambil terus melakukan aktifitas mengelap sela-sela hidungnya. Seketika pikiran gue langsung tertuju pada rambut sebahu yang tertata indah dikepala gue, dengan gaya ala-ala boyband gue langsung menyibakkan poni panjang gue. 'oke gue tau kalo tampang gue kece tapi sekeren inikah gue sampe laki-laki juga terhipnotis oleh paras rupawan ini'. Ucap gue dalem hati.

"Gue bukan perempuan gue ini laki-laki, emang lo nggak liat kalo gue pake celana?". Tanya gue sebel bisa-bisanya nih orang salah paham. Gue liat dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang lepek entah itu karena berminyak atau keringat.

"Tapi...tapi...gu...gue sama sekali nggak peduli lo ini perempuan atau laki-laki, gue udah terlanjur suka sama lo Changdola".

Gue memutar bola mata dan menarik nafas sedalem-dalemnya, gue pijit pelipis yang mulai berkedut. Syumfeh nih anak ngotot banget. Kalaupun gue perempuan nggak bakalan juga gue nerima bocah model begini. -_-

"Denger ya, pertama nama gue Changmin bukan Changdola lo jangan sok akrab manggil-manggil gue pake nama itu, kedua lo laki-laki dan gue juga laki-laki dan ketiga GUE NGGAK SUKA SAMA LO". Jelas gue dengan ngasih penekanan diujung kalimat.

_Brobott prepett pett prang prang gubrak gabruk prak prokk~_

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda dimulainya masuknya pelajaran, semua murid terlihat sedang berlari-lari memasuki kelas mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan si Yunho gue membalikan badan buat menuju kelas tapi tanpa diduga-duga bocah somplak itu berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya sampe mengalahkan toa masjid.

"GUE NGGAK PEDULI SAMA PERKATAAN LO ITU, LO NGGAK BOLEH JADI MILIK SIAPAPUN !" Yunho berteriak tanpa peduli sama kuping gue yang bentar lagi bakal masuk keruang THT. Gue berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri ditaman sekolah sambil meremas surat yang katanya ungkapan perasaannya.

Semenjak insiden penembakan itu, dimulailah teror-teror pernyataan cintanya Yunho mulai dari ngasih puisi plus setangkai bunga tai lancung yang dia taro dikolong meja, belom lagi cincin maenan yang bertengger manis diatas meja gue lengkap dengan kartu ucapan **'celamat belajar yupz, cemungudh'**. #What The Croott ?! Dan gue yakin cincin yang dia kasih buat gue pasti dia beli di abang-abang tukang maenan depan sekolah.

Siang itu dikelas gue menelungkupkan wajah diatas meja muka gue kusut kaya lap dapur stres mikirin segala macem tingkahnya Yunho yang bener-bener diluar dugaan, jam sekolah udah selesei tapi gue males beranjak dari kelas karena pasti si Yunho nungguin gue digerbang buat ngajak pulang bareng. 'tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang malang ini'. Hiksu TvT

"Min, kok belom pulang?". Tanya Kris temen sekelas gue sekaligus temen akrab gue.

"Kris, mending gue mati aja deh". Gue mengeluh dengan wajah amat memelas. Kris yang mendengar perkataan gue langsung ketawa cekikikan. Kamprett nih orang!.

"gimana Min, rasanya dikejar-kejar ama penggemar?". Ledek Kris sambil terus cekikikan. Muka gue tambah bete gue lempar si Kris pake spidol yang ada didepan meja. BLETAKK ! dia mengaduh. Sambil meringis diusap pelipisnya yang kesakitan.

"Woy, sakit nih!". Kris teriak protes sambil melempar balik spidol tepat kemuka gue.

"Diem lu!". Gue mendengus kesal.

"Iya maaf, eh tapi Min lo kan punya banyak fans cewek kenapa nggak dipacarin aja sih salah satu?".

Oh iya, kenapa gue bisa lupa ya? Gue kan masuk daftar sebagai salah satu murid paling populer disekolah ini, tapi kemana ya cewek-cewek yang biasa ngerubungin gue?. Disaat lagi dibutuhin mereka malah nggak ada. Gue menghela nafas panjaaang banget.

"Pacarin apaan, semenjak si Yunho anak kelas sebelah ngejar-ngejar gue terus, fans gue jadi mendadak ilang". Kris menahan tawa hingga akhirnya...buahahahahahahahaha xDDDD . dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak gue. Karena gue nggak tahan diledekin mulu akhirnya gue bangun dari tempat duduk dan mengangkat ransel .

"Pulang yuk? Bawa sepeda nggak? Boncengan ya?". Ajak gue . Kris mengangguk dan kita berdua pun beranjak dari kelas.

Dilorong sekolah terlihat sudah sepi gue celingukan kearah gerbang dan yess ! ternyata si culun udah pulang. Gue dan Kris berjalan kearah parkiran buat ngambil sepeda dan ternyata ada sesosok makhluk penampakan yang bikin kita berdua kaget setengah tepar. Gue lihat orang itu Yunho. Badan gue langsung letih lemah dan lesu. Ternyata nih anak malah nunggu disini. Kris menyenggol badan gue dengan lengannya.

"Gue tunggu digerbang ya?". Gue mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan langkah kaki yang bagaikan diiket rantei gue nyamperin tuh si Yunho yang lagi asyik duduk sambil bersiul. Amit-amit nih orang pengen gue bekep mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gue singkat. Ditanya begitu bukannya ngejawab malah tersipu malu mukanya. Ingin rasanya gue kejamban sekarang ini juga.

"Besok gue pindah sekolah". Ujar Yunho dengan wajah yang keliatan murung.

"Terus? Masalah buat gue?". Tanya Gue melengos.

Yunho membetulkan posisi kaca matanya kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, gue lihat sebuah amplop. Kemaren amplopnya warna pink gambar tengkorak sekarang warnanya item gambar beruang lagi meluk anak rusa. -_-

Dia menyodorkan amplopnya kearah gue. Gue bergeming. Tapi dia memaksa agar gue mao menerima amplop itu. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya gue menerima amplop itu.

"Apaan lagi nih?".

Yunho cengengesan sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang kekuningan dan penuh dengan noda. Padahal ada pagernya loh.

"Bukanya dirumah aja. Gue pamit ya?" ujar dia sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan gue yang terbengong-bengong sendirian.

Sejak saat itu, sejak dia pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan semua kenangan-kenangan aneh tentang dia, nggak ada kabar atau apapun lagi tentangnya. Yang tertinggal hanya sebuah amplop tapi sama sekali nggak ada isinya. Kosong. Bikin bingung kan?.

Bener-bener memori yang nggak bisa gue lupain sampe sekarang.

Hari ini gue kebetulan ada jadwal kuliah dari pagi sampai sore ditambah lagi tugas yang menumpuk dan sebentar lagi bakal ada ujian akhir makanya akhir-akhir ini gue bela-belain rajin dateng keperpustakaan.

Besok ada ujian Tata Boga, lusanya lagi bahasa sunda, ah bener-bener bikin pusing. Perpustakaan hari ini nggak terlalu ramai gue menuju rak buku dan mengambil buku mata kuliah tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan. Gue mencari kursi paling belakang kebetulan dapet tempat yang pojok deket dengan jendela. Sip lah strategis. Baru beberapa menit gue baca buku, terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang membuat konsentrasi gue pecah. Ternyata asal suaranya berasal dari samping bangku tempat gue duduk dua orang cewek yang lagi adu pendapat. Bangke berisik amat sih !

"Pokoknya Andre sama Sule itu cocok gue lebih suka kalo mereka berdua jadi couple. Hidup AnLe shipper !". kata cewek satunya.

"Gak bisa! Sule itu cocoknya sama Parto pokoknya gue ParLe shipper!". Seru cewek satunya lagi nggak mao kalah.

PLETAKK !

"Aduh !". Kedua cewek itu mengaduh kesakitan. Tatapan mata mereka kini tertuju pada gue. Lemparan gue tepat sasaran.

"Apa lo liat-liat?! Diperpus nih, jangan berisik masalah OTP doang diributin, shipper alay dasar !". Deathglare gue ternyata ampuh juga karena mereka langsung diem.

Haaah akhirnya bisa tenang ju...

"Eh lo tau nggak sih, ada mahasiswa yang kece banget loh".

"Masa sih?".

"Iya beneran, aduh sumpah seumur-umur gue kuliah dikampus ini nggak pernah ngeliat cowok sexy kaya dia".

Ga...

Aduh, kenapa pada nggak bisa diem sih? tadi shipper sekarang cowok. Emang mereka nggak kenal gue apa? Gue juga kan kece bin sexy. -,-

"Dia anak semester berapa sih? Ih gue mao liaaaat".

"Senior kita deh kayanya, semester 4 pokoknya tampangnya cetar membahana badai loh".

Cih ternyata seangkatan sama gue, siapa sih? penasaran juga gue lama-lama. Emang ada gitu cowok dikampus ini yang tampangnya lebih kece dibanding gu...

"Yunho".

ee...

WHAT ? siapa namanya tadi? Gue nggak salah denger kan? O.o

"Yunho?"

"Iya namanya Yunho".

"Namanya aja keren, gimana orangnya ntar kita cari yuk orangnya?"

GUBRAKK! nggak ada gempa nggak ada tsunami tiba-tiba saking kagetnya gue sampe jatoh dari kursi, spontan seluruh orang yang ada diruang perpustakaan langsung menoleh ke gue semua.

Ada perasaan nggak enak yang berkecamuk dihati gue, konsentrasi belajar gue langsung buyar bener-bener nggak berselera buat mikir. Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu juga.

Yunho…yunho…yunho ? sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan gue terus memikirkan nama itu, 'ah mungkin namanya sama kali kan nama Yunho ada banyak, supir angkot yang biasa lewat rumah gue aja namanya Yunho. Ditambah lagi kata cewek-cewek tadi tampangnya ganteng haaahhh si Yunho yang itu kan jauh dari kata bagus apalagi ganteng'. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit campur aduk akhirnya gue berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan meskipun penasaran.

Bengong sendirian, agaknya gue punya hobi baru duduk-duduk melamun sambil merenungi nasib yang tak kunjung berubah, apalagi kalau bukan masalah percintaan . Apa gue musti kedukun ya? Minta dijampi-jampi supaya cepet dapet pacar. Huhuhuhu kan malu udah 20tahun Cuma bisa ngiler liatin orang yang lagi gandengan. Masa tiap ari gue musti sama si Kris terus sih? Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong kemana ya, tuh anak? Dari kemaren nggak keliatan, apa jangan-jangan dia udah punya cewek ya? Terus gue dilupain. Kalo beneran jahat banget deh, pacaran nggak ngajak-ngajak.

Dikejauhan terlihat riuh bunyi sorak sorai dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang ada dihalaman kamus, dari banyaknya orang-orang itu terlihat kaum hawa yang lebih mendominasi mereka berteriak histeris entah ada apa yang terjadi, gue sama sekali nggak tertarik.

KYAAAAAA ! HUWAAAA !

Lama-lama berisik juga, bener-bener mengganggu acara melamun gue. Dengan malas gue bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri kesumber keramaian yang ada disana.

YUNHO !

Gue membulatkan mata lebar-lebar, memastikan pendengaran gue nggak salah, jadi dari tadi ribut-ribut karena mahasiswa baru bernama Yunho itu, mana sih orangnya?

Terlihat seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi, memakai jaket kulit dan bercelana jeans sedang dikerubungi oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang ada disana. Wajahnya nggak keliatan karena tertutup oleh banyaknya orang yang ada disana.

Karena sama sekali nggak menarik gue memutuskan untuk beranjak dari situ, cih apaan sih? Cari perhatian aja, gue juga kan cowok ganteng tapi kenapa nggak ada yang merhatiin sih?

"Changdola?".

Eh?!

"Changdola?".

Dengan perlahan-perlahan gue menoleh dan membalikkan badan, dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika tepat didepan gue, berdiri seorang cowok yang nggak lebih tinggi dari gue. Dilihat dari bajunya kayanya orang ini yang dikerubungi sama cewek-cewek tadi. Cowok ini ehm tampan okelah gue kalah kalo masalah keren, karena cowok didepan gue 2kali lipat lebih keren dan manly dibandingkan gue.

Cowok ini tersenyum, bukan tersenyum ramah tapi lebih tepatnya tersenyum melecehkan, dia memajukkan langkahnya hingga jarak antara gue dan cowok ini jadi dekeeeeeett banget. Gue menatap nih cowok dengan pandangan tanda Tanya plus tanda seru.

"Hai, sekarang lo jadi tambah sexy ya?" Cowok ini berbisik tepat ditelinga gue, bulu kuduk gue mendadak jadi merinding. Gue berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Tunggu…tadi dia manggil gue Changdola kan? Didunia ini nggak ada lagi yang manggil gue dengan sebutan itu kecuali satu orang. Jangan-jangan orang yang didepan gue ini…

"Lo sekarang berubah ya? Kemana kaca mata kuda ama pager digigi lo?". Tanya gue sarkas

"Hahahahaha". Yunho tertawa kemudian dia menyeringai. "Lo juga nggak berubah sikap lo masih sama kaya dulu".

Gue berdecih, orang yang ada dihadapan gue bukan lagi orang yang gue kenal dulu. Sekarang dia bener-bener berubah, entah musti gimana gue harus ngadepinnya.

"Yunho oppa ?!". panggil sekelompok cewek-cewek yang sedang bergerombol diseberang sana, tampaknya mereka bener-bener terganggu karena sang idola mereka yang lagi ngomong sama gue.

"Dipanggil tuh, samperin gih". Entah kenapa gue jadi sebel sama cewek-cewek itu, lebih lagi si Yunho yang jadi famous gini.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian pamit mengundurkan diri, dia berjalan sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Dari kejauhan terlihat dia melambaikan tangan kearah gue, tapi sama sekali nggak gue gubris.

Sialan sialan sialan sialaaaan !

Kenapa? Kenapa si Yunho culun sekarang jadi sekeren itu?. Gue mengacak-ngacak rambut prustasi. Tadi sebenernya gue sok-sok-an belagak kalem padahal dalem hati gue gusarnya minta ampun.

Jantung gue berdetak ribuan kali jadi lebih cepet, ditambah lagi muka gue jadi anget-anget tai ayam gini. Bertahun-tahun nggak ketemu si Yunho kenapa gue jadi mendadak bego gini?.

_Neper neper want you~_

_Rili rili lope you~_

_Maapkan aku mengecewakan mu~_

Terdengar bunyi ringtone ceribel dari ponsel yang ada disaku celana gue. Gue liat dilayar ternyata si Kris yang menelfon.

"Ya Kris kenapa?".

"Halo Min, apa kabar lo?". Tanya Kris diseberang sana.

"Begitulah kira-kira". Jawab gue males. Kris hanya terbahak mendengar jawaban gue.

"Lo sekarang dimana Min?".

"Gue ditaman yang didepan perpus itu Kris".

"Oke, gue kesana sekarang. Tungguin gue ya". Kris langsung menutup sambungan ponselnya.

Mata Gue berkeliling mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Sip didekat tempat sampah ada yang kosong. Buru-buru gue membersihkan bangku itu dari daun-daun yang berserakan karena kejatuhan dari pohon toge yang ada disebelahnya.

"CHANGMIN!". teriak Kris dari kejauhan. Gue melambaikan tangan agar dia kesini.

"Sory lama, tadi gue kebelet dulu hehehehe". Cengiran Kris bener-bener bikin gue kesel.

Kris mengambil tempat disebelah gue, dia pangku ransel dan juga buku-bukunya. Kakinya yang panjang dia silangkan.

"Eh iya, lo udah tau Min soal itu ?". Tanya Kris ragu-ragu.

"Tau apa?". Jawab gue singkat.

"Si Yunho anak kelas sebelah yang dulu ngejar-ngejar lo itu Min, satu kampus sama kita".

Ck, basi lo Kris hari gini baru rempong, udah tau duluan gue.

"Iya, tau gue".

"HAH?! jadi lo udah tau Min?". Tanya Kris kaget.

"Tadi gue ketemu kok, sempet ngobrol malah".

"Whatt the croot?!,Ttrus gimana?". Kali ini Kris mengubah posisi kakinya dari menyilang sekarang jadi bentuk segitiga.

"Gimana apanya?". Tanya gue bingung.

"Maksud gue reaksi lo dodol!"

Gue berfikir sejenak, susah ngejelasinnya gimana perasaan gue sekarang.

"Mmmhh…nggak tau juga ya Kris, gue juga bingung".

Apa yang gue rasain ini bikin gue nggak ngerti. Ketemu orang itu tadi bener-bener bikin otak gue kalut. Ada perasaan kangen, benci dan juga nano-nano. Pedes manis asam asin. Ramai rasanya.

"Oh iya, daripada lo galau ala ABG labil mending ntar malem kita nonton konser aja yuk?". Ajak Kris. "Nih, gue punya tiket konsernya koboy juniyor." Lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan ribuan lembar tiket itu ketangan gue.

"Oke deh, ntar gue ajak temen-temen yang laen juga deh". Akhirnya gue mengiyakan ajakan Kris, lumayan deh dapet tiket gretong alias gratis.

Lagi anteng-antengnya tiba-tiba terlihat hiruk pikuk orang-orang berlarian kearah gerbang kampus. Gue melihat Kris dengan mata penuh tanda Tanya. Seakan bisa tau apa isi pikiran gue, Kris hanya mengangkat bahu. Karena kita penasaran apa yang sebenernya terjadi akhirnya kira berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah orang-orang yang berlarian.

Kerumunan orang-orang disana udah banyak banget, kayanya lagi ada pertunjukan. Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton menggema dari seluruh penjuru kampus. Karena ukuran badan gue dan Kris tinggi kita jadi nggak cukup kesulitan buat melihat tontonan apa yang sebenernya sedang ditampilkan.

Betapa kagetnya gue ketika melihat orang yang sepertinya gue kenal lagi menari-nari sambil melantunkan lagu yang dia senandungkan.

_**Honey funny bunny dalkkumhan hyanggi cheorom budeurobkae **_

_**Day by day-yeah-e-day-yeah-e**_

_**Honey funny bunny ddeugeon beulkkotcheoreom jinhan chot**_

_**Kkiseucheoreom wow-wow-wow-wow**_

Dia, orang itu, si Yunho meluncur dari tangga atas turun kebawah. Badannya dia liuk-liukan menyerupai ular. Pinggulnya dia goyangkan dan mulutnya terus saja bernyanyi sambil sesekali dia mendesah.

_**Honey honey honey honey nomu dalkkeumhe**_

_**Funny funny funny funny nomu sangkkeumhae**_

_**Bambi bambi bambi bambi oh baby onjaena keudae ankyeo kkumeul**_

_**Kkugo shipoyo**_

Kini dia mengganti liriknya menjadi 'Bambi' . Dari menggoyangkan pinggul diganti menjadi tari saman kemudian berubah jadi jaipongan dan terakhir dia melakukan aksi tarian reog. Tidak lupa aksi-aksi sensual dia perlihatkan. Membuat penonton yang kebanyakan para gadis menjerit histeris.

Sekilas dia melirik kearah gue. Mata kami berdua bertemu. Gue bergidik ngeri sekaligus rada jengah oleh kelakuan dia.

Dia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar. Dia berjalan menghampiri kerumunan mendekat dan mendekat kearah…gue ?

Gue membatu ditempat,nafas gue seperti tercekat, pikiran gue kosong seketika. Dia berlutut sambil memegang mawarnya dan dengan khidmat dia berkata…

"Bambi Changdola, would you be my boyfriend?". Tanyanya mantap.

Penonton yang ada disitu berteriak, ada yang menangis karena sang pujaan hati ternyata suka sama cowok dibanding sama cewek.

"Changdola?". Panggil Yunho sekali lagi.

Seperti bangun dari dalam alam mimpi, akhirnya gue sadar dari keterbengongan gue. Mata gue menyipit dan tanpa sengaja gue mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenernya nggak pengen gue ucapain.

"GUE JIJIK SAMA LO YUNHO !". teriak gue sambil setengah berdesis. Gue berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang terperanjat kaget. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menyoraki gue. Gue malu, pala gue panas. Sampe nggak sadar kalo Kris gue tinggal disana.

.

.

Cahaya itu masuk tapi gue menolaknya.

Ada tangan yang bersedia mengulurkan tapi gue menampiknya.

Sakit. Dia lebih sakit lagi. Udah belasan tahun kenapa dia masih menyimpannya? Seharusnya dia buang saja, hidup dengan normal akan lebih baik daripada harus tersiksa kaya gini. Mending gue jadi angin aja deh berhembus kemanapun gue suka, tanpa harus nyakitin perasaan orang.

"Kenapa lo nggak jujur aja sih Min?".

Sore ini gue lagi bantuin Kris ngerjain tugasnya Bu Ela, dosen mata kuliah senam lantai. Sembari nyemil cireng, kita berdua ngobrol dengan mulut penuh minyak.

Aapaan sih, Krisyanto?". Tanya gue pura-pura bego sambil mencomot cireng yang ada dimeja.

"Nama gue Kris, nggak pake Yanto !". Kris yang kesal langsung ngumpetin cireng kedalem tasnya.

"Woy! curang lo, itu kan belinya pake duit gue". Buru-buru gue merampas apa yang menjadi hak milik gue.

"Ck, eh tapi sekarang lo jadi terkenal ya, dimana-mana pada ngomongin lo sama Yunho". Kamprett banget gara-gara si Yunho gue jadi ledekan plus bahan gossip anak-anak satu kampus.

"Reseh tuh orang, gara-gara dia gue jadi artis dadakan". Muka gue cemberut sambil sok dimanyun-manyunin biar keliatan imut.

"Temuin aja gih orangnya, kemaren omongan lo jahat banget loh". Kata Kris sambil meperin sisa-sisa bekas minyak makan cireng kerambutnya, selain hemat rambut juga bisa keliatan lebih licin dan mengkilap. xD

Gue berfikir dan merenungi kata-kata Kris barusan. Agaknya emang harus gue temuin tuh si Yunho. Dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar gue memutuskan buat nemuin si Yunho. Ngejelasin apa yang gue rasain. Tanpa aba-aba gue langsung ngacir menuju ke TKP .

"WOY ! TUGAS GUE GIMANA ? BELOMAN NIH, BISA DINISTAIN BU ELA GUE" ! Kris berteriak. Gue berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kris.

Dari koridor, kantin, aula, kelas, halaman, taman sampe jamban gue nyari si Yunho. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia nggak ada dimanapun. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan gue duduk dibawah pohon buat melepas capek. Apa harus sampe malem gue nyari dia?.

Duduk dibawah pohon begini nyaman juga. Gue pejamkan mata gue.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Zzzzzzz~ teparr alias tidur.

Mmmpphhh…..basah…lengket…lembut….terus enak juga kaya permen.

Gue buka mata gue perlahan, bibir gue lagi dinistain ama sibelatung unyu. Pasrah aja deh, lama-lama asik juga xp

Dari semenjak gue bangun cukup lama juga gue nikmatin apa yang Yunho lakuin. dia melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Nggak usah pura-pura tidur Changdola, gue tau lo udah bangun dari tadi". Kata Yunho sambil mengulum senyum. Mampuss, gue ketauan. Aduh malunya, buru-buru gue membetulkan posisi duduk.

Yunho mengambil dedaunan yang jatoh dikepala gue, kemudian dia mengusap rambut gue dengan lembut, sambil sesekali mengusap-ngusap pipi gue.

"Yunho?". Panggil gue sedikit takut.

"Hm?" Yunho natap gue lembuuuuuuutt banget, hati gue lumer nih.

"Soal kemaren, maaf ya?".

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok".

"Beneran lo nggak marah?"

"Kapan sih gue pernah marah sama lo? Wajar kok, siapa yang nggak panik ditembak didepan orang banyak gitu".

"Kenapa lo masih suka sama gue, emang lo nggak suka sama cewek laen apa?". Tanya gue sambil menangkap tangannya untuk berenti mengusap wajah gue.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Gue Cuma bisa diem sambil berusaha menahan gondok.

"Dari waktu SD sampe sekarang, gue nggak pernah punya pacar Yun". Kata gue memelas.

"Emang lo nggak akan pernah bisa jadi milik orang laen selain gue bambi Changdola, apa lo udah lupa sama perkataan gue dulu?". Tanya Yunho. Gue berfikir sambil mengingat-ngingat. Sayangnya gue sama sekali nggak ngeh apa yang diucapin dia waktu itu.

"Bisa lo tarik lagi nggak kata-kata lo dulu, yang udah ngebuat gue jadi jomblo abadi kaya gini?". Dengan penuh pengharapan gue memohon.

"Sayangnya nggak bisa". Jawab Yunho enteng.

Huweeeeeeee~ gue menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'Yunho sialan ! balikin cinta pertama gue, ciuman pertama gue'. Yunho hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak gue.

"Ssshhhh cep cep jangan nangis Changdola, ada abang Yunho yang ganteng ini nih".

"Diem lo, jangan sok kecakepan!". Kata gue ketus sambil terus mewek.

"Behahahahahahahahahaha". Yunho hanya tertawa ngakak mendengarnya.

"Tanggung jawab lo !". Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil menyeka air mata gue.

"Terus amplop item yang dulu lo kasih, maksudnya apaan?". Baru inget gue dulu dia pernah ngasih barang memalukan itu.

"Gue tau lo itu orangnya laen dimulut, laen dihati. Jadi lo bisa ungkapin rasa cinta lo ke gue dengan membalas surat cinta gue dulu pake amplop itu". Yunho menjelaskan dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut gue.

"Tau darimana lo, kalo gue orangnya kaya gitu?".

"Dari Kris". Jawab Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Huwaaaaa~ dasar Krisyanto sialan! Pengkhianat awas lo gue cemplungin muka lo diempang !". Gue berteriak sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangan gue. Kemudian dengan sigap Yunho menangkap badan gue dan memeluk gue dari belakang. Mengecup rambut gue. Menghirup aroma tubuh gue dan Menciumi leher gue. Errrrrr~

Dan kisah ini pun akhirnya selesei.

_end_

**eL , utang gue lunas ye ? fanfic terakhir dari gue apa lanjut nih?. Lol**

**#kabuuuuurrrrrrr#**


End file.
